yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins is a crossover movie made by Iamnater1225. It is a prequel movie to Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary A night Alicorn filly and the Daughter of Princess Luna is planning her new adventure, And she brings her friends with her. Princess Solarna, Snowdrop, Princess Sharon, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Marie and Matilda. Soon, Yuna gets her own train, The Night Express and the very own Journal #4 (by Ford Pines). Yuna will become the leader of her own company and do what it takes to over come some foes: The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Captain Hook, Ursula, Morgana, Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Hades and an evil ghost engine named Wally. This is where Yuna's Adventure continues. Plot The Movie begins The film began with Princess Yuna along with Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Princess Armor Bride, Princess Sweetie Heart, Princess Scander, Princess Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Marie and Matilda are out of school for the summer as they all play together. Then, There was a big surprise for Yuna at the Canterlot Station. Feeling excited, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna presented her the Night Express for her, Yuna was so excited to have her very own train as she thanked her mother and aunt. Just then, An idea came inside the young alicorn's head. Yuna was interest in having her own adventure with her cousins and friends on the Night Express, They agreed. An Evil Dark Purpose Meanwhile, the Nightmare Family, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie had heard about Ford Pines made journals. So, They plan to get rid of the foals, Capture Ford Pines as their hostage, Get all the 13 Journals so they can poses dark purposes, Princess Black Hole says there are dream demons preparing to give the foals their worsts nightmares. Nightmare Moon was very pleased to prepare the wrath of darkness. Little did the villains know is that Maleficent was watching through her crystal ball. So, She left to warn her freinds. The Best day for Yuna Meanwhile, . The New Journey begins The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Red Beret vs Captain Hook Emerald vs Ursula and Morgana/Prince Edmond vs Jafar Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades The Crack on the Kronos Stone/Stop Armageddon from happening Yuna works her Magic/Mending the Crack in the Stone Equestria and the other worlds are saved again The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned Trivia *This is when Princess Yuna's adventure with her friends really begins. *This film is based off ????, Ghost Train: The Untold Story of Timothy and ????. *This is when Ford Pines gave Yuna, Sunlight, , the Journals 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 in this film. Songs and Music Score #Opening - ???? #Music Score - #???? #Music Score - Burying the Hatchling #???? #???? #???? (when the film ends) Scenes #The Movie begins #An Evil Dark Purpose #The Best day for Yuna #The New Journey begins #The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose #Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends #Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends #The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help #Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Red Beret vs Captain Hook #Emerald vs Ursula and Morgana/Prince Edmond vs Jafar #Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades #The Crack on the Kronos Stone/Stop Armageddon from happening #Yuna works her Magic/Mending the Crack in the Stone #Equestria and the other worlds are saved again #The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned Links # Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Iamnater1225's written stories Category:Movies